I Need to Tell You
by QueenZenobia
Summary: On a rare night off, the team celebrates at a cozy pub where they witness Hotch and Emily's first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reid was the first to notice. His glance instinctively turned towards Emily when Morgan started teasing him.

"Ladies, I'll bet you twenty bucks Pretty Boy here doesn't have the guts to buy that blonde a drink," said the dark-skinned gigolo in his silky voice.

"I'll see that bet," said Penelope. "Reid looks very handsome tonight."

"Yeah, Reid," chimed in J.J. "She's smiling at you. Go for it!"

"But she's not my type," complained Reid.

"You mean she's not a guy?" Morgan jeered.

"Leave the kid alone," chided Rossi, but Reid could see the laughter in the older man's eyes.

No, he needed his sisterly figure. Emily was the one who defended Reid when Morgan's jokes touched a nerve. So Reid's eyes fled to the dance floor in search of the dark haired beauty, ready to beg her to return to their table and rescue him. And that's when he saw them.

Hotch and Emily were locked in a gaze. There was nothing inappropriate about the way they were holding each other or about the space between them. In fact, that was exactly how colleagues should dance, if they had to. But something in the way they were looking at each other held Reid's attention. It was strange. Why weren't they talking? What were they looking at?

Reid was about to turn away, to defend himself from Morgan, but then he saw Hotch bend his head and whisper something in her ear. It didn't even seem like a whisper. It was as if he were caressing her with his words. And her physical response! She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slid both arms around his neck, closing the distance between them. Reid wondered what Hotch could have possibly said to make her whole body respond so acutely.

Could they be discussing the case? That was unlikely. It was a simple case. Too simple. They didn't even get to finish the profile. The Harvest County Police Department was quick and efficient. All their leads panned out and they caught the Un-sub within a couple of hours of the BAU's arrival. There was even a happy ending. The victim was found alive and unharmed. When they returned the woman to her family, Reid noticed Emily's eyes glistening with unshed tears. He immediately turned away, respecting her privacy. Emily kept a tight lid on her emotions, so he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But he meant to ask her about it later, on the flight back home.

They were, in fact, supposed to be on the jet right now, but the snow had grounded all flights to D.C. So the team got a rare night off to celebrate at the little pub near their hotel. Even Hotch had come along and was in good spirits. He had taken off his suit and tie, and he had undone two buttons on his dress shirt. That was about as casual as they had ever seen him on a case. True, he only drank one beer. But still, he was socializing with the team. So what was he suddenly so serious about? What were he and Emily discussing?

"Hey, Reid, what are you staring at, man?" asked Morgan, annoyed because the object of his jesting was no longer uncomfortable. He followed Reid's line of sight, and so Morgan was the second to notice them.

Chapter 2

"Holy mother!" gasped Morgan when he spotted the dancing couple. That caught the team's attention and they all looked.

"Oh, my God!" giggled J.J. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Finally!" huffed the Italian.

"Wait! You two knew about this? J.J.? Rossi?" As if betrayed, Morgan looked at one and then the other.

"Oh, Hot Stuff, come on! Don't tell me you, the big bad profiler, didn't suspect it," laughed García. She took a sip of her colorful drink with the little umbrellas. "I guessed it on our way back from San Francisco. She fell asleep on his shoulder in the jet."

"Suspect what? Knew what? What do you guys think is going on here?" asked Reid, baffled. He hated –absolutely detested– these occasions when everyone got it except for him. But he really wanted to be in on the gossip.

Of course, it was Morgan who said, "Seriously? You know, Reid, for a guy with a genius IQ, you really are clueless!"

"They're just dancing," he protested. And the team started profiling the behavior of the couple on the dance floor to convince Reid that something more than dancing was happening right under their noses. They were all exhilarated by the gossip. But Reid especially felt like he was in high school. At the lunch table with the cool kids. "How long do you guys think this has been going on?" he asked.

Rossi was about to answer, but J.J. interrupted, "Me first, Rossi. Okay, it's been about a month now. Sometimes in the mornings I see a Starbucks cup on each of their desks."

"Oh, come on J.J. That's weak," said Morgan.

"No, no! I don't think it's a coincidence! The closest Starbucks is near Hotch's apartment."

"So he must be bringing her the coffee."

"Or they go to Starbucks when they spend the night at his place."

"No!" cried Reid in Emily's defense. "That's not the case. Their behavior right now shows that they still haven't, you know…"

"_Done it_, Reid? Is that the expression you're looking for?" laughed Morgan.

"I was thinking of something more on the lines of _consummation_," said the genius.

"Okay, Rossi, now it's your turn."

"This is what I know. Last Friday night I went back to the office to pick up a file. I ran into Emily in the lobby and she was just hanging out. So I asked if she needed a ride, and she told me she was _waiting for someone_. Then when I reached the bull pen Hotch was on his way out, which is weird because he's always in till like midnight. I asked him if he was leaving early and he said that _he had plans_."

"Is that all you've got?" cried Morgan.

"Well, obviously, they were going out. Together."

"Rossi, that's purely circumstantial. Are you sure you're in law enforcement, man. I mean that wouldn't even get you through the preliminary hearing."

"Well, Exhibit A is on the dance floor, Morgan. I think I'd get a down-right conviction, don't you?" They all shifted their gaze to Hotch and Emily.

"They look so cute together," sighed Penelope. She took a video of them to analyze later when she wasn't tipsy. "It's like watching a Greek god and goddess on Mount Olympus."

"Yeah, García, it's exactly like that," teased J.J.

"Well, I don't like it!" decided Morgan. "He's her boss!" His fist shook their table and Garcia's drink spilled.

"Really, Derek? Really?" she cried picking up the little umbrellas.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl," he apologized. "Let me get you another… what was it you were drinking?"

Off he went to the bar with the team's laughter ringing in his ears.

Chapter 3

Emily was surprised when Hotch said, "I'll dance with you."

She knew he wasn't a dancer. And, whether he did it on purpose or not, he was very distant with her when the team was around, especially lately, ever since they started talking and spending more time together. Hence her surprise at this development.

It was "All Night John Mayer" at the cozy little pub where they came to celebrate, and the band was fantastic. Her eyes flitted to the dance floor at the start of each new song and the bluesy rock melodies were calling out to her. But her seating arrangement was rather unfortunate. She was in the corner of the booth trapped between a brick wall and Morgan, which frankly discouraged any of the men in the pub from asking her to dance. But when _Slow Dancing in a Burning Room _started she couldn't help herself. "I love this one! Somebody dance with me!"

She regretted it the moment she said it. What if no one volunteered? She wasn't in the habit of setting herself up for humiliation. She was Emily Prentiss! And Emily Prentiss was straight as an arrow, sharp as a whip. But here she was, practically begging to dance, and none of the alpha males in her team looked eager to respond. "Forget it," she groaned, masking her embarrassment as boredom. "You guys are impossible!"

"No, please," said Hotch rising from his chair at the head of their table. He offered his hand and coaxed, "It's my pleasure, really."

Hotch had barley been able to take his eyes off her all night. He knew she wanted to dance, but he couldn't ask her without raising the profilers' suspicions. Especially Rossi's, who just yesterday hinted that Hotch took a special interest in this particular subordinate. But when he saw her discomfort followed by disappointment, he decided instantly, without asking himself for permission.

"What a gentleman," said J.J. trying unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Emily.

For a moment Hotch thought Emily wouldn't take his outstretched hand. She looked stunned by his offer. But she finally did, and he was immediately rewarded with her smile –a warm smile of gratitude, and appreciation, and the hint of something else. Something he had noticed last week for the first time. It was Friday night and he had opened the door for her when they left the restaurant. She was so relaxed after the meal, and her guard was down. In the instant he looked into her eyes he saw it: the same expression she wore now. And then, like now, it was very brief, only lasting the instant it took her to reel it back in. So fleeting that he would have missed it had he blinked. But he did see it. Emily Prentiss had a tell. And it was desire. He was sure of it now.

Hotch led Emily out of the booth, thrilling at the sensation of her hand in his. How many times in the years he had worked with her had he held her hand so freely, leading her through a dimly lit room? Never. The realization made him nervous. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his eardrums. He anticipated –and dreaded– the moment when he would face her and put his hand on her waist. Would she be able to read his feelings for her? Because lately it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide them, and to pretend that they were just colleagues. But he had to hide them, because he was taught to never lead a girl on. He would never forgive himself if he gave Emily false hopes, or if he made her unhappy in any way.

The spot he chose was not the secluded hideout he was hoping for. There weren't enough dancing couples to conceal them completely from the team. Not that he was planning on behaving inappropriately. It was just that he knew that all it would take was one slip up. One slip up coupled with one casual glance from a team member. That was all that was necessary, and he would be caught. Caught falling in love with Emily Prentiss.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" he argued with himself. The answer was all too clear. Because he was her boss. And as her boss he had to place her in harm's way in the field. And already he was more worried about her than he was about J.J., or any of the others. So already this –whatever "this" was– was interfering with the team's well-being. So, yeah. Falling in love with Agent Prentiss was a very bad idea.

But all his arguments faded when he stood face to face with her and gingerly put his hand on her waist. He let her place the distance between them, whatever she was comfortable with. She slid her arm on his shoulder and he could feel the heat of her touch through the layers of clothing. So it would be arm's length apart. Okay. He could accept that because he could smell her perfume and, since they were dancing, he could look at her openly. Her eyes, her mouth, the contours of her face. She was a goddess. And she was nervous. To know that he could make Emily Prentiss nervous, well, that was just awesome.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For dancing with me."

"Since when does a beautiful woman thank a man for dancing with her?" And there it was. His first slip up. He was flirting with her and she knew it. Her cheeks turned crimson and she squeezed his hand. He smiled warmly, gifting her with his perfect dimples. When she looked away, he asked, "Why are you so shy tonight?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess it's being this close to you, and the team right there."

What was that? A confession? An invitation? Hotch's eyes showed his surprise as his mind raced.

"That didn't come out right," she apologized. "I only meant…" But she didn't finish. She couldn't possibly tell him what she meant. She had made two decisions today when she and Reid returned the abducted woman to her family. Number one: that her biological clock couldn't wait any longer. And number two: that she wanted Hotch to be the father of her children. Nothing else mattered.

Hotch glanced at the team. They were drinking and having a good time, completely oblivious to the dancing couple, whose ice cold resolve to remain professional was quickly melting away. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her a few inches closer. And they danced in silence to that slow mellow song. It suddenly dawned on Hotch that this was surreal: the music, the lighting, the cozy little pub, and above all, the woman in his arms.

"This is crazy romantic," he said.

Emily agreed by stepping just a little bit closer. He looked past her, training his eyes on anything except her. He couldn't look at her knowing that she was so close. Knowing that all he had to do was bend his head and his mouth would find her pulse point where he was sure she had applied the tantalizing perfume that was driving him mad. "Don't do it!" he warned himself. The team's needs were first. And he had to think of her too. If they tried as a couple and failed, she would have to leave. And the team would hate him for it. Because she wasn't just his Emily. She was the team's Emily, too. They all loved her. But only he thought about her in his every waking moment, and only he dreamt of her every night.

"Who's the shy one now?" she flirted. When he finally looked at her, their eyes locked. She had let her guard down for him to see her feelings. Feelings that mirrored his own.

And he decided. He brought his mouth to her ear and said the words that drove straight into her soul. "I can't do this anymore. I need to tell you, sweetheart."

Chapter 4

The endearment echoed in her mind. _Sweetheart_. To be Aaron Hotchner's sweetheart. Now that would be something. She closed the distance between them and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of her body touching his. "Tell me what, Aaron?" she asked. He stopped the sway of the slow dance and found her lips with his.

"We need to talk first," he sighed when she leaned into him, eager to intensify the kiss.

"Yes, we do," she agreed. "But what do we do about them?"

The team! Hotch winced when he saw them. Every one of them was staring in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Is Garcia…?"

"Video recording us? Yeah," laughed Emily. To her surprise, Hotch laughed too.

"Let's stay out here for a while. I'm not ready to deal with them."

"Neither am I," she agreed.

And so they danced a few more songs in their embrace whispering sweet little nothings into each other's ear. When the band called an intermission Hotch asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Absolutely."

Hand in hand they walked back to the table.

"You, dog!" said Rossi. And the girls laughed. Everyone had some wise crack or other, except Morgan.

Hotch knew that Derek Morgan would be the most difficult to deal with. Derek and Emily had a unique dynamic, and he was very protective of her. Hotch knew that Derek wouldn't approve of this relationship, for the exact same reasons that Hotch had fought his feelings for her for so long. It had taken Hotch a long time to win Morgan's respect in the first place. So he would have to tread very carefully now to not lose it all together.

"S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner. What is this?" asked Morgan glaring at their entwined fingers.

"Derek, it's none of your business," said Reid.

"Yes, it is, Reid. We have a right to know."

"It's okay, Reid," intervened Hotch putting on his stern mask. "Let me talk to the girl first, Morgan. Then we'll let you know what we decide."

He picked up Emily's clutch and shawl and said, "We're heading back to the hotel. Wheels up at 9:00 A.M. sharp, so see you all then. And Penelope?"

"Yes, sir?" she responded nervously because Hotch was in boss-mode.

"I expect you to delete that video. Now."

"Consider it deleted, Sir."

"Thank you." With that, he placed his hand on the small of Emily's back and led her out.

"Very well handled," smiled J.J.

"What do you think they'll do now?" asked Reid.

The team looked at him in total disbelief.

"What?" cried Reid. "It's a legitimate question."

"Reid, sometimes I want to punch you in the face," said Morgan and he sat down with his arm around the genius.

It was 3:00 A.M. when the team walked into the hotel lobby. They were loud and happy, but eager to get to their rooms and surrender to sleep.

"Isn't that Hotch?" pointed J.J. And seated in one of the corner sofas was the most talked about couple of the evening. Emily was asleep on Hotch's chest and his eyes were closed too. But when the team approached he opened them.

"Hotch, what are you two doing here?"

"Ladies," called Hotch. "Could you take Emily up to her room? I can't trust myself to do so."

J.J. and García looked at Hotch with stars in their eyes.

"And they say chivalry is dead," sighed García. "Of course we'll take her."

"Thanks," he replied. And he gently woke her.

"Aaron, I'm sorry," she sighed startled. "We were talking, and I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay? You can go to bed."

The ladies helped their sleepy friend up and disappeared in the elevator. Then Morgan said, "Hotch, man, why aren't you with her? Everyone who saw you two tonight knows you're in love. Okay, make that everyone except Reid."

"Leave me alone Derek. I'm too tired to fight," said Reid and he headed for the elevators.

Hotch smiled and made a mental note to talk to Reid tomorrow and see how he was taking all this. After all, Emily meant the world to Reid. Then he looked squarely at Derek and answered, "Because that was our first agreement. Never on a case, never on the clock. At work, we're Agents Hotchner and Prentiss. Off duty, we can try to be Aaron and Emily."

"You're alright, Hotch, you're alright. I don't think I would have been able to show such self-control."

"You will when you're team leader, Derek," assured Hotch. "When you're responsible for the lives of every single member of your team."

Derek took a moment to let that sink in and then said goodnight.

Only the two older men were left.

"You did well, Aaron," Rossi complimented him. "I had no idea how you would pull this off: secure the girl and keep the team's respect. I think you'll be okay."

"Only if Director Strauss doesn't find out."

"I don't see why she should. You two are very professional. Do you think it will work out between you?"

"I don't know Dave. But I have a really good feeling about this. She's amazing and beautiful, and…"

Rossi smiled knowingly and said, "Let me stop you right there. Come on, I'll buy you a drink and you can tell me all about her."

"Okay," smiled Hotch, because when he wasn't talking to Emily Prentiss, all he wanted to do was talk about Emily Prentiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I Need to Tell You, Part II

Chapter 1

By the time the elevator doors opened on the eighth floor, Emily was wide awake and laughing with J.J. and Penelope. The dark haired beauty was aglow with happiness. She was a woman in love.

The three best friends chose J.J.'s room for their sleepover because she had stolen food from the lunch buffet. Penelope was the last to arrive in her extravagant pajamas, and she whined, "Oh, you two haven't started without me, have you?"

"No, Penelope!" laughed Emily. "You're just in time! J.J. was just telling me about the team's reaction when Hotch kissed me."

"Oh, Emily, I almost died - _we_ almost died," sighed Penelope signaling to herself and J.J.

"Really, you couldn't give us a heads up? Not even a hint?" asked J.J.

"I know! I know, you guys! But believe me, I was just as shocked! I still can't believe this is happening. And out in the open, you know. You have no idea what it means to me to be able to share this with you!"

"I think Hotch knows," assured J.J. "I think that's why he isn't sneaking around."

"That's one of the first things he said: that this is too good to hide like we're doing something wrong. He's so, I don't know, honorable. That's it. He's the most honorable man I know. I'm so proud of him. And I'm so happy. So happy!" Suddenly, she choked up and said, "I've been alone for so long. And all that time I convinced myself that that's what I deserved. That I didn't have a right to be happy."

"Oh, honey, why would you ever think that?" asked J.J., her eyes glazing over. She and Penelope hugged their suddenly distressed friend.

"I don't know, I guess because of Doyle. And because of all the horrible things that we see on this job –the level of damage we have to deal with. How can we possibly be like normal people, right?"

They let her cry, fully understanding the horrors of the job. But J.J. had Henry and Will, and Penelope had Kevin. Both women often wondered how Emily coped by herself.

Slowly Emily contained herself enough to notice the tears in her friends' eyes. She laughed and said, "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just overwhelmed, that's all!"

Penelope dried her tears and steered the conversation away from the dark turn it had taken. "Emily Prentiss, you are holding back on us. You kissed the boss! Now you have to tell!"

"Oh, my God, he is an amazing kisser! I'm talking shivers and goose bumps, guys."

"What happened when you left the pub? Why didn't he take you upstairs?" asked J.J.

"We _were_ going to my room to talk. And we were waiting for the elevator. But when it came, he didn't get in. He just stared at the floor. And when the elevator doors closed I was freaking out because I thought he was having second thoughts. But then he told me that we shouldn't go up." Emily's cheeks turned red when she remembered his words and the way he had looked at her when he said them.

"Oh, no, you don't!" demanded J.J. "Penelope, she's hiding something!"

"Come on, Em, don't make me beg. We want to know _everything_. I will hurt you if you don't spill!"

"Okay, okay!" Emily's whole face turned a deep crimson as she continued, "His exact words were: _We can't go to your room, Emily, because we won't talk. Because as soon as that room door closes I'm going to make love to you all night long. And we'll never talk. And there are things that need to be worked out. Because I don't want just one night. I want forever_."

"No freaking way!" cried J.J. "Hotch said that?"

"OMG!" yelled Penelope. "Okay, now I really am going to faint!"

"I have goose bumps," said J.J. "I'm thinking about my boss and I have actual goose bumps."

"So we ended up on a sofa in the lobby," continued Emily.

"Yes, that's where we found you like a lost little puppy asleep on Hotch."

"Well, as soon as we sat down he kissed me again. Really softly, like he didn't want to start anything. Only he couldn't stop!" She briefly relived the memory and giggled, "We were making out like teenagers. Until someone came in, and that gave him the will power to stop."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Mostly about Jack, you know, how to tell him. And about work, how to stay professional. Not enough, though. We still have so much to work out! Thinking about it is exhausting."

"You're just tired, Em. In the morning you'll have a clear head."

"It's just that we can't find a way around Strauss and the non-fraternization rule."

The women were silent because that was a _very_ big problem. Strauss was a formidable enemy and that rule could very well give her the leverage she needed to finally get rid of Hotch.

"Oh, and get this guys," Emily suddenly remembered something. "I told him I want to have a baby!"

"You told him what?" cried Penelope.

"Emily, that was super risky!" said J.J. "That should be number one on the list of how to lose a guy in ten days, well in your case, one day!"

And Penelope added, "I know, Em, couples don't usually talk about babies until they're engaged!"

"I'm well aware of that, but I just needed to know. I'm ready now, and I can't waste time. So if we're not on the same page, we shouldn't even start this."

"Well, what did he say?"

"That nothing could make him happier than giving Jack a family."

"Oh, my God!" yelled Penelope again. She and J.J. shrieked and laughed. They were interrupted by a loud, angry hammering on the wall behind them.

"What's that?" asked Emily startled.

And then Morgan's voice bellowed, "Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"I forgot! Morgan's next door!" laughed J.J. and the women shushed each other in the middle of their laughing bout.

Chapter 2

By morning the weather had cleared enough in D.C. to allow the nine o'clock departure. And by 11:00 A.M. the team was back at Quantico processing the mountain of paperwork that followed each case. Agents Hotchner and Prentiss each returned to their desks with their usual focus and work ethic. Nothing was different, except for their inner struggle to remain professional, which essentially meant avoiding each other at work.

Even lunch proceeded as usual. Emily and J.J. went to their favorite deli and Hotch wolfed down a sub right at his desk. He was racing against the clock to pick Jack up in time for dinner. But at 3:00 P.M. he decided to take a much needed coffee break.

Emily worked through the day with a growing sense of panic. Hotch was business-as-usual. And, although that was exactly what they had decided together, in practice it felt cold and distant. Then she realized that nothing was truly settled between them. All he had to do was say that he had given it more thought and that he realized it wasn't a good idea after all. So it would be over before it even began. It gave Emily actual physical pain to think that last night's kisses were the only ones they would share. She tried to push the disquieting thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. She peeked at his office just above her. Moments later her desk line rang. She smiled knowing it was him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's amazing," she said as quietly as possible, so Morgan wouldn't hear from his desk nearby.

"What is?"

"Just knowing it's you calms me down."

"Were you upset?" She heard the worry in his tone and imagined his brows knit together.

"Not upset as much as … insecure." Emily was surprised that she could be so open with him. "Hotch, what are we doing? Where do we go from here? I need to know."

"Sweetheart, we have to be patient." Emily wondered if he knew the power he had over her when he called her _sweetheart_.

"When will we be together?" she asked. "Tonight? This weekend?"

"No," he replied. "I have to tell Jack first. And …" He paused to close his office door, then continued, "When we're finally together, I don't want to let you go until I'm … sated. And a weekend won't be enough." He looked through the blinds of his office window to see her face. Sure enough, Emily's expression was on point. It was her tell and he had learned to read it just last night.

Desire coursed through her blood and her pulse raced. Inevitably, she smiled and flirted, "Sated, huh? What does that even mean?"

"You're about to find out." Hotch reveled in the turn the conversation had taken. But she had mentioned being insecure and he wanted to reassure her. "Why were you feeling insecure?"

"I thought you were having second thoughts," she admitted.

"What? No!" He was surprised that she could even think that. "Emily, I love you. And I'm convinced that if we use our heads, if we do things right, we'll increase our chances of success."

His words accomplished the desired effect. She immediately relaxed, encouraged by his analysis of their situation. She realized that the same calculated focus he directed toward each case was now turned towards making their relationship a success.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"Feel better?"

"Much better."

"It's 3 o'clock. Would you like to get some coffee?"

"Yes," she smiled.

Chapter 3

They ended up at a nearby coffee shop instead of the office lounge. But Hotch was adamant about returning in fifteen minutes sharp. They settled down at a table with a street view and hurriedly drank their cappuccinos.

"So, this morning I was looking at your file, Agent Prentiss, and I noticed that you have some vacation time accumulated. And so do I."

"Why, Agent Hotchner," she teased, "Weren't you supposed to be wrapping up the case?"

"Well, I got a bit distracted thinking about my agent's two-week vacation, wondering what she could possibly do with all that time."

"Perhaps she'll be on her honeymoon," laughed Emily. It was a deep, throaty laugh that made Aaron's breath hitch with his longing for her. But then an idea dawned on him when she started apologizing, "Not _a honeymoon_, per say... I didn't mean…"

"Why not?" he asked, excitement coursing through his veins. "That's perfect! Why didn't I think of it? There's our way around the non-fraternization rule!"

"What? Hotch that's crazy!"

"But it makes sense!" he grabbed her hands excitedly and his expression made him look ten years younger. "We love each other, and we want to start a family. All the pieces fit, don't you see?" He talked his way through her doubts, using every possible argument to convince her.

Emily tried to wrap her head around it. When she realized he was serious, she gasped, "I can't believe this is happening!"

"Is that a yes?"

"But, Aaron, you haven't asked the question."

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?"

"Yes! God, yes!"

They didn't return to Quantico in fifteen minutes. In fact, they didn't return at all that afternoon. They stayed in the coffee shop finalizing _all_ their plans. And after that day, Emily never felt insecure again.

Chapter 4

The first time Emily and Aaron made love, it was desperate and quick. Years of suppressed emotions culminated in this explosion of passions. Without words, they nearly ripped each other's clothes off to connect with an urgency that left them panting breathlessly. He was afraid of hurting her, but her assurances freed him of all inhibitions. He was barely able to hold back his own release until she came apart beneath him calling out his name.

The second time they made love was slow and gentle. Many words were exchanged, both declarations of love and the revelation of feelings buried long ago by loss and grief. This time when ecstasy overcame them, their eyes were locked in the deepest, most intimate gaze, through which they bared their souls to each other. And afterwards their mouths found each other in searing kisses.

The third time they made love was with a deep sense of awe and gratitude. That they had found each other. That this was real. That they had forever. Dawn finally splintered the horizon and found them worshiping each other's body. When they were done, they lay in each other's arms exhausted and utterly spent, with the sun shining proudly on them. And if sleep overtook them, it was only with the assurance that when they woke up, they would find each other again.

Thus began the marital bliss of Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner.


End file.
